Anjo de Puck
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: SOCIEDADE DOS POETAS MORTOS: Todd se tornou um famoso poeta, e agora nos conta sobre as pessoas responsáveis por isso. Neil P. x Todd A. ::yaoi slash homo:: - Death Fic


**Disclaimer: **Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos não me pertence, mas como é um filme antigo que eu só vi umas duas vezes, não me lembro de quem é.

**Shipper: **Neil Perry x Todd Anderson

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama, Angust, Death Fic

**Classificação: **+16

**Beta Reader: **Bella Potter Malfoy

**Sinopse: **Todd se tornou um famoso poeta, e agora nos conta sobre as pessoas responsáveis por isso.

**Notas****: **Republicando essa aqui, embora eu saiba que não tem muitos fãns de _Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos _por aí que lêem fics. Agora está devidamente betada, pela Bella, claro. ;D

**Anjo de Puck – **_by Blodeu-sama_

Entrei no inferno de cabeça baixa. Sim, como sempre em minha vida, eu, Todd Anderson, fui forçado a ir à antiga e tradicional escola preparatória Academia Welton, e fui, sem resistência, sem questionar. Como poderia questionar, sendo irmão do 'aluno de prestígio nacional, Jeffrey Anderson'? Como poderia dizer aos meus pais que gostava da Balincreast, quanto tudo o que eles esperavam era que eu me igualasse em excelência a Jeff, ao menos? Obviamente fui. _Hellton_ me aguardava, era uma parte indispensável da minha já planejada vida.

Engraçado esse meu ódio velado pela competição injusta entre mim e meu irmão, porque a primeira coisa que Neil me perguntou foi se eu era o irmãozinho de Jeffrey. Sempre, em cada segundo da minha nada amada vida, odiei essa pergunta. Mas Neil... a fez parecer tão sem importância, que eu não o odiei por perguntar. Provavelmente o primeiro que não odiei. Ah sim, quem é Neil?

Neil foi a minha felicidade. Efêmera, tão efêmera quanto uma rosa que desabrocha na manhã para à noite desfalecer-se. Ele era o presidente em supremacia dos Poetas Mortos, era um grande talento Shakesperiano, era o coração do nosso pequeno 'grupo de estudos'. Neil Perry era meu companheiro de quarto.

Naquele primeiro dia confesso que estava mais apavorado que usualmente. Dr. Nolan, aquele velho insensível e seco do Gail Nolan, com seus quatro pilares, me assustava inteiramente. Tradição! Honra! Disciplina! Excelência! Sejam estudantes perfeitos e não manchem a honra centenária da nossa escola! Nolan... não havia ninguém que realmente gostasse dele.

Ainda deixo escapar um riso baixo ao me lembrar da nossa versão dos quatro pilares de _Hellton_. Paródia, Terror, Decadência, Excremento... era sempre Neil quem puxava o coro. Ele era desprendido, alegre, jovial, e embora não quisesse admitir, caridoso. Ou nem sequer teria falado comigo, o loirinho desajeitado e tímido com quem dividia o quarto.

Se tem alguém a quem devo agradecer, antes de tudo, por esse loirinho ter se transformado em alguém de verdade, esse alguém não é Neil. Não primeiramente. O responsável por todos nós sempre foi Jonh Keating. Ô Capitão, meu Capitão! O mestre que nos ensinou a sermos pensadores, nos ensinou a viver conforme nossas idéias, nos ensinou a lutar por elas e acima de tudo, nos ensinou a sonhar. A última vez que vi Mr. Keating foi do alto de minha carteira. A última coisa que ele nos dissefoi 'obrigado'. Penso se o ajudamos tanto quanto ele nos ajudou, para merecer aquele obrigado. Creio que não, éramos apenas crianças, afinal, naquela época.

Mas foi graças a ele, aquele homem com cara de palhaço e sorriso fácil, louco, muitos diriam, que comecei a notar o quanto o jovem alto e moreno com quem dividia o quarto era importante. Não, não foi exatamente assim. Foi graças ao mestre que Neil realmente começou a se tornar importante para mim.

Foram seus gestos caridosos, a princípio. Conversávamos deitados emnossas respectivas camas às vezes, estudávamos juntos, eu sempre escondido atrás dos livros e correndo atrás da sombra de Jeff, ele sempre lá, vivendo, sem demonstrar nada do que lhe atormentava. Então alguém, Meeks talvez, eu não me lembro, chegou com o antigo anuário de escola do professor Keating. Sim, ele, o Capitão, havia sobrevivido ao _Hellton_, e voltara a ele por vontade própria, por amor a sua arte. Mas com certeza havia sido um rebelde na sua época. Havia uma menção à 'Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos' em seu livro, e obviamente ficamos curiosos. O anuário não explicava o que era aquilo. Fomos atrás do Capitão, lhe perguntar.

Ele respondeu... seu discurso impressionou Neil. A 'Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos' era um grupo de alunos que saíam na calada da noite para se reunir em uma caverna perto da escola, ler versos de grandes poetas e, às vezes, alguns deles próprios. Ou, nas palavras do mestre, derramar mel por entre os lábios, fazer nascer deuses antigos, evocar o poder da palavra e usar dele para criar um mundo todo. Neil sabia onde ficava a caverna, e na hora eu pude ver o brilho de fogo nos olhos dele, com vontade de experimentar aquilo, aquela nova brincadeira. Keating era eloqüente, muito eloqüente, e a idéia foi acatada por quase todos de nós na mesma hora. Não por mim.

Eu tinha um seríssimo problema em falar em público, _ao_ público. Eu achava, como o Capitão disse acertadamente, que era uma toupeira e que tudo dentro de mim era inútil e vergonhoso. Ele me provou o contrário logo depois, mas isso não vem ao caso. Verdades e pés frios não fazem mais parte do que chamo de poesia. Mas me apavorava a idéia de ler poemas em uma caverna cheia de adolescentes prontos para rirem de mim. Eu definitivamente não queria ir.

Neil falou com todos – contra a minha vontade -, e de repente me vi encarregado de fazer a ata das reuniões. Sem ler, sem publico, só... estar ali, junto a todos, fazendo parte. Era uma boa sensação, fazer parte. Aquela primeira reunião que prometia ser estranha, chata e no mínimo cansativa, foi surpreendentemente parecida com uma comemoração. Não sabíamos o que estávamos comemorando, ou talvez cada um comemorasse uma coisa diferente e particular, mas a festa estava acontecendo, o início de um ritual que sabíamos que iríamos seguir por muitos anos.

Naquela mesma noite, voltando com Neil para nosso quarto, a luz difusa da lua crescente misturada à névoa inglesa de sempre, percebi que ele não era mais um simples colega que passaria pela minha vida sem fazer diferença alguma.

Ele era... eu ainda não sabia, realmente não sabia. Só sei que ao deitar-me na minha cama naquela noite, vendo-o se jogar na dele com um sorriso cansado e satisfeito, desejei, muito intimamente, que estivéssemos mais próximos.

Em uma tarde que não prometia nada, eu estava mais uma vez determinado a escrever algo descente para ler na aula do capitão, embora não tivesse idéia do que faria quando realmente tivesse que ler. Concentrado nas minhas muito mal traçadas linhas, eu quase pulei da cama ao ver Neil entrando como um doido no quarto, anunciando que sabia o que queria fazer.

A peça. A bendita peça. Meu amigo parecia ter descoberto sua vocação nos braços do teatro, convicto de que a carreira de medicina não lhe faria feliz. E não faria mesmo, eu sabia, mas tampouco a ira do pai dele seria leve ao descobrir aquela 'brincadeira'. Desde aquela primeira reunião, ele havia começado a se abrir mais comigo e me contar o quanto odiava a vida que o pai havia escolhido pra ele. Ele não queria ser médico. Ele não queria ser o filho perfeito e responsável que aparentava ser. Ele queria ser feliz, mas não sabia direito como. Até que algum resquício de magia de 'Sonhos de uma noite de verão' o atingiu. Mas eu era covarde, e era covarde por nós dois. Eu não queria vê-lo sofrer, e parecia pressentir que aquela peça o faria sofrer muito.

Mas era Neil Perry. Era o homem que não tinha medo de seguir os próprios sonhos. Mesmo os de verão. Eu não pude contestá-lo mais ao ver aquela cara, aquela expressão de quem pedia ao menos uma chance.

Chance que eu me recusava dar a mim mesmo, aliás. Estávamos lá, olhando um para a cara do outro, e para mudar de assunto ele me perguntou se eu iria à próxima reunião.

Não – respondi, convicto de que era melhor prevenir a remediar se alguém descobrisse sobre aquilo.

E recomeçou a discussão.

Eu não quero que você saia, eu quero que você entre! Estar nisso significa... que você tem que sentir algo!

Foram as palavras dele naquele momento.

"Eu sinto Neil, eu sinto um amor tão grande por você que te olhar assim me faz querer morrer" pensei, e em seguida entrei em choque. Por um segundo ou dois, tive a impressão de que o mundo simplesmente parara de rodar e restara somente a mim e a minha revelação.

Eu amava-o.

Amava-o e essa era a verdade. Aquele entusiasmo, aquela paixão, aquele sorriso... pavor. Novamente fui tomado de pavor. Não, isso não poderia acontecer, nunca! Nós éramos... eu me sentia solitário de mais naquela escola de garotos, devia ser só isso. Havia ouvido boatos de outros garotos que simplesmente aliviavam as próprias frustrações uns com os outros porque aquela escola era masculina de mais, fria de mais.

E de repente o mundo voltou a girar e me vi encarando novamente os olhos escuros e desafiadores de Neil.

Eu sei cuidar de mim mesmo – respondi, ou algo assim, explicitando que queria ser deixado em paz. Surpreendi-me com a resposta dele.

Não.

Como assim não?

...não! – Com um sorriso digno de Puck, ele roubou minhas poesias mal acabadas e começou lê-las em voz alta, enquanto eu corria atrás dele.

Cameron chegou, e o caderno dele também foi arrancado das mãos. Logo o quarto estava cheio de garotos rindo e brincando de bobos com os respectivos cadernos, eu no meio, rindo igualmente, leve igualmente, por um segundo ou dois suplantando meus sentimentos com uma diversão inocente.

Mas a noite chegou, e com ela as longas horas de contemplação olhando o teto e ruminando sentimentos e pensamentos do dia. Deitei-me e fechei os olhos, mas não conseguia dormir. A imagem dele estava gravada no interior das minhas pálpebras, não ia embora por mais que eu a afastasse. Concentrado em minha própria batalha mental, nem percebi o barulho da cama ao lado, Neil se levantando. Poderia ter ido somente tomar água, então não era um fato incomum. Incomum era sentir que, com seus passos leves, ele se aproximava da minha cama. Ruborizei e mantive os olhos fechados, imóvel, agradecendo por estar escuro. Senti seus dedos passarem sobre meu rosto, meus lábios, sem tocá-los. Sabia que era a mão dele, eu sentia o calor _dele_ em minha pele.

... Todd... – sussurrou tão baixo que julguei ser um som da minha imaginação.

Por vários minutos o silêncio reinou.

Então ouvi um barulho... um barulho que... não podia ser aquilo. Pele batendo contra pele, e o som da respiração mais descompassada dele. Atrevi-me a entreabrir muito pouco um olho, e verificar se o barulho condizia com o que eu imaginava que ele estava fazendo.

Neil estava ajoelhado ao lado da minha cama, o rosto baixo, o lábio inferior rosado preso na arcada dentária absurdamente branca dele, e a mão direita bombeando indecentemente o sexo oculto pelas sombras. Sombras que até hoje agradeço, porque esconderam minha completa vermelhidão ao presenciar tal ato.

Sorte a minha de ter cobertores grossos, pois nem as sombras poderiam esconder minha própria excitação com a cena, com o corpo bem delineado dele arfando levemente, com a língua vez por outra umedecendo os lábios, cada detalhe absurdamente lindo e sensual a meu ver.

Todd... anjo... – murmurou de novo, e com um gemido quase inaudível percebi que alcançara o ápice.

Eu estava tão tenso em minha cama, que até hoje não entendo como ele não percebeu que estava desperto. Senti seus lábios entreabertos de cansaço quase tocarem meu pescoço, mas no segundo seguinte ele se levantara e voltara para a sua cama, talvez com medo de que eu acordasse.

Esperei até que sua respiração adquirisse um ritmo lento e constante e, o mais silenciosamente que pude, me levantei da minha cama e rumei para o banheiro, decidido a fazer o mesmo que ele num ambiente mais seguro.

Então, logo depois, houve aquele fato, aquele que marcou definitivamente minha transformação. Aquele que marcou definitivamente meu amor por Neil da maneira mais romântica e absurda que poderia existir. Foi quando o Mr. Keating arrancou de mim aquela poesia. Arrancou-a na frente de todos, arrancou-a como se fosse algo vivo, e eu não sabia como ela era até que ela simplesmente era.

Minha primeira poesia.

Quando terminei, quando abri os olhos e vi-me naquela sala, sob o olhar de trinta rapazes, sob o olhar admirado de Mr. Keating, estremeci. Mas foi só quando voltei meu olhar para Neil, que entendi o que aquela poesia significara.

Ele me olhava fixamente, como que me vendo pela primeira vez. Olhava embasbacado, admirado, e via em seus olhos um brilho que eu não conhecia. Julguei ser o mesmo brilho que ele via em meus olhos ao olhá-lo. Percebi, naquele momento, que nada era mais importante que Neil para mim.

Naquela noite, fomos sozinhos à caverna.

Foi estranho, diferente. Estávamos no dormitório, e de repente Neil pegou seu casaco e o livro, e me olhou. Vesti meu casaco e fomos. Não foi dita palavra alguma, em nenhum momento. Naquela noite chegamos à caverna sob a proteção completa das sombras. Ele me entregou o livro, abrir em uma página qualquer e li um poema para ele, sem hesitar, sem gaguejar, tão seguro de mi quanto poderia ser, naquela ocasião. Era um poema de amor.

Fizemos amor e poemas de amor naquela noite, toda aquela noite, e as palavras só eram ditas em verso. Foi na poesia que me afoguei nos braços dele, foi na poesia que abandonei meu ser na mais completa entrega de minha vida.

Foi nossa única noite.

Os dias se passaram, e não falamos sobre aquilo. Sorríamos um para o outro, nos tocávamos levemente às vezes com nossas luvas de inverno, mas nada mais aconteceu, fisicamente. Ele era cada vez menos Neil, e cada vez mais Puck. Eu, cada vez menos Todd, e cada vez mais um poeta. Os dias transcorreram brancos.

A peça foi genial. Vi seus olhos brilharem como sóis quando entrou no palco, quase era possível ouvir o som de seu coração batendo contra o peito. Ele amava aquilo mais que qualquer coisa, inclusive mais que a mim, mas eu honestamente dava meu posto ao teatro de bom grado. Ele parecia ser a pessoa mais feliz e mais linda do universo inteiro naquele palco, com aquela coroa de ramos na cabeça, com aquelas falas cantadas saindo dos lábios.

Por isso doeu quando o vi com o pai, como seus olhos, antes tão brilhantes, haviam se transformado em dois eclipses. Eu sabia que estava sofrendo, eu sentia. Mas não tinha idéia de que estava sofrendo tanto.

A rosa efêmera murchou ainda no início de sua vida, quando o tiro ecoou como trovão pelos quatro cantos do mundo.

Meu peito implodiu, dilacerou-se quando soube o que ele havia feito consigo mesmo.

Gritei com o pai dele, gritei e o chamei de hipócrita, covarde, insensível e assassino. Fiz o mesmo com Deus. Meu corpo enregelado buscou a neve cruel, querendo me juntar a Neil, e nada havia naquele mundo tão doloroso que me fizesse querer voltar a viver. Eu era um ponto na neve, com o rosto pálido manchado de lágrimas, os casacos escuros engolindo meu corpo, que uma única vez fora do mais incrível ser que já passara por aquele lado da Terra. Seus toques ecoavam em mim, distantes de mais, e reais de mais, e eu não podia respirar.

No auge da dor, escrevi um longo poema. _Poema manchado de sangue e lágrimas_, era o nome. Quando me senti novamente bem o bastante para ao menos andar pelos corredores, desolado, mostrei-o ao Mr. Keating, pedi para que tentasse publicá-lo.

Ele conseguiu.

Meu poema apareceu anônimo em uma publicação sobre Língua Inglesa. Foi citado, foi falado. Todos queriam saber quem era o autor. Mas eu nunca assumi a autoria daquele, não daquele. Aquele era uma Ode à Morte de Puck, e apenas Puck saberia, onde quer que estivesse, quem o tinha feito.

Minha vida transcorreu contra as minhas previsões.

O mundo não parou de girar após a morte dele, e foi da morte dele que retirei forças para dizer aos meus pais que não seria meu irmão.

Retirei forças de Neil, de sua memória, para lutar pelos meus sonhos, e alcançá-los. Nunca mais falei com meu pai, mas publiquei livros e livros de poesias, muitas delas falando de _Puck_ e _Poetas Mortos_ e _Grutas de Amor_ muitas delas falando de Puck e muito, muito tempo atras.lgo que j com meu pai, mas publiquei livros e livros de poesias, e cre, e cresci como um dos maiores poetas da década.

E foi com essa fama que acabei recebendo um apelido que julgo que já era meu, dado pelo meu Neil, há muito, muito tempo atrás.

Chamaram-me de Anjo.

Anjo de Puck.


End file.
